mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Illusion
Profile Biography Beautiful Illusion (real name Vicky Stewart) originally joined MFG on May 1st 2005, under the username of Giant Saiyan Monkey. Due to this name, she was commonly mistaken for a male member of the forums rather than one of the few females, and spent much of her first year convincing others she was, indeed, a girl. Her purpose for joining was due to the Dragonball Z forums - after browsing the forums for up to a month, she decided to join, as she wanted to input her own opinions. On August 5th 2005, she joined the MFG RPG, where she undertook the role of Kerroi; a half-saiyan 'princess', and niece of Vegeta, with a penchant for alcohol and sexual activity (as well as four pregnancies). On December 3rd, 2005, she became a part of MFG's RPG team, a stint which lasted until July 2007, when she was retired of her post due to a lack of activity, owing partially to various academic commitments. Along with BI's retirement of the RPG Team came the retirement of the much 'loved' (here meaning 'slept with') Kerroi, though BI had been roleplaying increasingly little. During the course of 2006, she took a long absence from MFG Forums, due to the failure of her computer. A while before this absence, she had a short relationship with member Shadow Knight (previously known as Fighting Saiyan, and later known as Shadow Hawk), who left the forums for a long period of time in April 2006. After spending months wondering where her 'boyfriend' had gotten to, BI received a Private Message in November 2006 (upon one of the rare occasions her computer would work) from Shadow Knight, explaining that he had never loved her, and had forgotten about her in her absence. BI was not pleased. After spending a few weeks wondering about the futility of the relationship, and listening to 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance, her computer soon failed on her again, and BI was left without contact until April 2007. Upon her return, BI found that various things had changed, however, proceeded to post on MFG - if much less than before. It was during this return that she began a long-term relationship with member Pyro Bastard (previously known as FMAfan and later, as PyroManiac). As of July 2008, the pair have been together 1 year and 2 months (having begun the relationship on April 29th 2007, their anniversary falls on the 29th of each month). They will be meeting on July 26th, 2008, where they hope to strengthen their relationship even further. They have notably ruffled some feathers through their public displays of affection, alongside a somewhat sexually open and/or shameless attitude. Early History When BI first joined MFG forums, she called herself 'Giant Saiyan Monkey'. This was a username she had formed at the age of eight - if she had wanted to tag anything written by herself, she would use the nickname of Giant Saiyan Monkey. This swiftly led to gender confusion issues, which went unaided by her avatar - as her first was of Zarbon, and she had no clue how to edit her signature, many often mistook the young female for a male member. In conjunction to this, she originally stated her age to be 14 - a move that was instructed by her mother (who had originally suggested she take on her own age of 41 at the time). BI kept this facade until mid 2007, where realized she could not continue to do this if she was to continue her relationship with Pyro. She eventually explained her motives to various members, and set her birth date to 1992 rather than 1990. In the early days, BI was never found outside of the Dragonball Z forums. She was most prominent within the Dragonball Humor forums, where she notably posted 4 times in a row on her first day. To this day, she has never been reprimanded for this. It was only on the course of June 2005 that she realized she could post in areas other than the Dragonball Z section, and went on to post in sections such as The Lounge, Text Games, Fan Fictions and Battle. It was here that she met many of the members she still talks to, to this day, however, it was when she joined the RPG that she truly began to get to know her fellow members. She joined the RPG after taking part in several events within the Battle forum - this was her first taste of roleplaying, and sparked her interest in this, as well as working on long-term project, Dragonball KK. It was not until mid-August that she began to converse with members via Yahoo Instant Messenger. Members Vivi and Pyro Bstard were two of the first she talked to, alongside Gosan and Shadow Knight. She made several attempts to download and install MSN Messenger, however, this was made virtually impossible due to the bad quality of her computer. She soon found that this made contact with the majority of MFG members difficult, and generally resorted to PM when confronted with matters concerning the RPG. She was, however, prominent within the Text Games, which led her to form relationships with other members. She also posted moderately within the MFG Lounge and other sections, though eventually became a most familiar face within the MFG RPG. Post Computer Issues As early as July 2006, BI began to experience issues with her machine. A notable event during this period was the failure of her keyboard, after her younger sister submerged it in cola. The keys tended to stuck together, and eventually, her space bar broke - this led to BI creating a new account of 'Cherry', as she could not log into her 'Beautiful Illusion' (then known as Twisted Soul) account. She also trained herself to type using commas between each word rather than spaces. She would then color these commas in white so that they would go unnoticed ... until somebody highlighted her post. This also led to problems whilst moderating the RPG - she was leading a saga at this point, and the absence of a space bar made typing posts extremely hard. Luckily, she was able to buy a keyboard shortly after her family holiday. A matter of months after this, BI's computer cut out almost completely. At first, her mouse failed on her. Shortly after this, the 'blue screen of death' would show whenever she started her computer, and the machine ran at a pace that she claimed to be slower than a crippled snail'. Eventually, BI could take no more, and took a leave from the internet - which was swiftly followed by her internet connection cutting out entirely. She was forced to reboot her machine, several times, all of which did no good until December 27th 2006. This was when she received the news that her 'boyfriend' at the time, Shadow Knight, had forgotten about her and left her for a girl he could actually touch. Eventually, in mid March 2007, BI managed to reboot her computer for a fiftieth time. It worked for a couple of weeks, just long enough for her to download MSN and begin adding contacts. It lasted out until late night on April 1st; this was a lucky event, as it was then that Pyro stated that he 'loved' her ... her heart jumped, until she was sadly reminded that this was an April Fools joke. Two weeks later, BI finally bought a new computer, which she hastily began using. The access to MFG, and the internet, was refreshing and relieving for her, and on April 29th, Pyro confessed that he truly had feelings for her. They began their relationship the same night, although did not confirm their status as boyfriend and girlfriend until April 30th. BI has never fully recovered from the impact of leaving the internet for over 3 months. Whereas, during 2005 - 06, she posted a great amount, BI no longer felt 'up to' posting a great amount. Part of this could have been due to her reluctance to get too involved, preceding a trip to Kenya in June. She also found it awkward fitting back into the community after taking such a long leave - the added pressure of working towards her GCSEs the following year did not help. She sometimes has bouts of posting regularly. These do not happen for long, and are followed by long silences, during which she generally keeps to talking on MSN. It was this inactivity that led to her being retired from her role as an RPG moderator, though BI had been considering retirement for nearly a month prior to this. She was convinced to stay on the team by friends, though she insisted that it could quite possible lead to complications in her relationship with Pyro. Writing Beautiful Illusion has been known to write various fanfictions of varying merit. Her first 'official' fanfiction was 'Dragonball KK: Part One - Grand Finale', where she followed the arrival of her RPG character (something of an alter ego to BI since late 1999), Kerroi, and her place amongst the cast of Dragonball Z. Upon looking back at this fiction, BI feels that her writing was weak at the age of 12. During June and July 2005, she worked on small side-projects, based on works she had found around the internet. The first of these was 'A Saiyan Love Story', which was her slightly graphic interpretation of Bulma and Vegeta's romance. The second was 'Vegetasei', a graphic one-shot 'what if?' based around the events slightly before the destruction of Vegetasei. The third was a two-chapter story called 'Goodnight Sweetheart' based loosely around the death of BI's grandmother, and detailed Gohan's death after a motorcycle accident, alongside the reactions of those who were close to him. Needless to say, this was somewhat unrealistic when it came to the overall plot of DBZ, but was designed to paint a portrait of the thoughts and emotions of those in mourning. In April 2006, BI began work on what she considers her greatest work to date - Underworldly. Telling the tale of psychotic samurai, Nanuko Kaezeke, BI took a very different angle when writing this. She often reminds herself that there was nothing to this piece aside from the title when she began writing it, meaning she wove the plot as she wrote it. There was minimal planning involved, and the first line of the fiction written was 'Nanuko ... Nanuko, don't leave me here', which actually serves as the introduction to Chapter I. The fiction still remains incomplete, with only the first 10 chapters of 20 (or 5 of 10, as each chapter is split into two halves) and the prologue posted on MFG. She has also posted various poems. None of these poems seem to have a particular scheme of rhyme, and so are very much 'free verse' works. Art and Photography Since June 2007, BI has been experimenting with photography, and alongside this, graphics. When she gained access to a digital camera, she immediately began using it (having been confined to a very bad quality webcam and little light previously). Since this time, she has taken more than 300 photographs, mainly of herself. Gaining an interest in the world of fashion, she began trying various make-up techniques, and expressions through photography. Such photography can be found on her deviantART profile, alongside some drawings. Although she rarely posts hand-drawn works, BI has started work on various manga projects before, all of which have failed due to her continuity. She now keeps any drawing projects relatively 'underground' until the point that they are nearing completion. These can, also, be found on her deviantART page. With access to a digital camera, BI has also been able to advance in making videos, and around November 2007, she made various YouTube videos of herself singing, leading up to an audition for Britain's Got Talent. She also worked on a Devil May Cry music video, set to Avenged Sevenfold's 'The Wicked End'. She recorded the clips to this using her copy of the game, and her camera. Submissions to her YouTube channel are now scarce, though much of it incorporates performance. BI also makes her own signatures at some points. She states that she 'isn't too good with graphics', ad works aesthetically - experimenting with different effects and piecing together those she likes best. Her signatures are not always up to par, though she feels that they are an advance on graphics she created in 2005/2006. Performing Arts Since the age of 7, BI has been prominent witin the world of performing arts. This did not become apparent until the later stages of her membership on MFG, where she began to post various videos of her singing and dancing performances. She went to stage school from the age of 7, though has been dancing since the age of 3, where she studied ballet, tap dance, and jazz. She gave these up at the age of eight, where she went on to study street dance and contemporary. Her singing career began in March of 2000. BI had never sung before starting stage school and, at first, found it difficult. Ironically, her audition for 'Britain's Got Talent' entailed her singing. In November 2006, she was selcted as one of fourteen girls from Flegg High School to become a part of a dance troupe and travel to Kenya, in order to aid the Starehe Girls' School. This troupe would take part in a collaborative show in Kenya alongside the girls' school, and in June 2007, BI travelled to Kenya after several months' difficult rehearsal. For her, this was the experience of a lifetime, and not one she is likely to forget soon - she was also able to prove to herself that 12 years of dance (at the time) paid off indeed. In November 2007, BI received a letter from Talkback Thames entertainment, telling her that she had been selected to take part in an audition from the in-production series of Britain's Got Talent. She had forgotten completely about applying for the series. On November 29th (ironically, Pyro and BI's 7-month anniversary), BI went to Birmingham's Hippodrome Theatre to audition for the show. She got no further with the audtion, but now states that she believes everything fell into place due to her grandad being diagnosed with lung Cancer a week prior to the audition. She felt that this gave her a chance to see him before she travelled to Birmingham again on December 22nd, the day before his death on December 23rd. Since this, BI does not perform as much as she once did. She quit her place in stage school in December 2006, due to the pressures of school. Whereas she would usually take part in four shows per year, she now averages one. She hopes to start 'Dance Estelle', a dance class based at Great Yarmouth's Hippodrome Circus in September, where she will, once again, take part in performances linked to the Hippodrome Circus, as she did in December 2001 - 2002. Kerroi Kerroi was BI's predominant RPG character from 2005 until 2007. Originally designed to be BI's alter-ego, it soon came to light that Kerroi was the only female in an RPG of men, which led her to become an object of desire (or lust). Due to this, Kerroi soon found herself sleeping with many male characters in a bid to keep everyone happy. She originally maintained a relationship with character Raitro, however, a night of drunken skinny-dipping on MFG's RPG beach led to the formation of a new, promiscuous Kerroi ... as well as a pregnant one. She gave birth to Max, son of Lazlo's character Brutus, in August 2005, but shortly after the child's birth, he was killed by the Joker, which led Kerroi to hurl herself from the hospital window. Kerroi died, however, returned to earth courtesy of Trenco; later that day, she was transformed into a male named 'Kevin', by Trenco's powers. Trenco had also attempted to transform, but became 'stuck' as a female demon named 'Trenca'. Chaos ensued, Kevin complaining about his inability to breastfeed his son, and Trenca generally sharing her dislike for being female, until eventually, the pair returned to their original genders. Shortly after this, Kerroi began a fleeting affair with Lezo, character of Shadow Knight. The pair conceived a daughter in September 2005, however, she was kidnapped shortly after birth, and christened 'Aatra' by Tritji, character of Vivi. A battle to win back Aatra, alongside Max who had also been kidnapped, ensued, and for a period of time, it seemed like all was lost. The battle eventually came to a halt, however, and a dying Kerroi was given back her children. This era of roleplay ended soon after, shortly before Gosan and BI were enlisted as the new members of the RPG team. This new era did not, however, put an end to Kerroi's ways. She was found to be pregnant at the beginning of the era, and at first, it was unclear who the father was, due to Kerroi sleeping around so much in the previous era. It soon came to fruition that Gosan (character of Gosan, previously known as Super-Dragon-Fist) was the father. Kerroi gave birth to their son, who was christened Takai, in early 2006. Due to various school commitments, BI was slightly less actively involved in this era, though took her position as a member of the RPG team seriously. She continued to roleplay, though took short leaves from time to time, until she eventually tempted Eragon's charcter, Goshin, during a training they shared. This was the final pregnancy Kerroi would go through, and she bore twins, Aiko and Hao, who were born shortly before a short leave taken by BI, due to complications within her life. When she returned, BI roleplayed significantly less, taking on a host of different characters - Jounetsu Kiraa, the childlike assassin, and Black Butterfly, a keen lesbian, being two of the most notable. Kerroi was laid to rest, as BI felt her to be 'past it', also wanting to preserve her various affairs and flings, rather than further them. This owes greatly to her relationship commitments she is determined to uphold. Kerroi's Relationships: ''Raitro - '' Kerroi's first relationship was with Raitro's character, Raitro. They got together a matter of days after Kerroi entered the bar, and remained together until kerroi's unfaithful ways caused a rift between the two. At one stage, it was thought that Raitro was the father of Kerroi's unborn baby, however, when the child was born, this was proven to be untrue. ''Brutus - '' What had originally started as a drunken one-night stand soon led to parenthood. Lazlo's character, Brutus had been trying to coax Kerroi for a period of time, and when she finally gave in (skinny dipping in a drunken stupor), the pair conceived Kerroi's first child - Max. They had various passionate interludes since, much to the displeasure of onlookers. ''Lezo - '' Character of Shadow Knight. On the same night as she slept with Brutus, Kerroi also slept with Lezo, which led to him also being a candidate to be Max's father. When BI and SK got together in late 2005, it was thought that Kerroi and Lezo would do the same - they even became parents to Kerroi's second child, Aatra. However, Kerroi's unfaithful ways caused issues both inside and outside the RPG. ''Gosan - '' Friends for a long while within the RPG, Kerroi and Gosan (character of Gosan, previously known as Super-Dragon-Fist) allegedly made the 'move' on New Year's eve. The era restart came about soon afterwards, though this did not stop details of their fling surfacing. They became the parents of Kerroi's third child, Takai, and Gosan later revealed that he had had feelings for Kerroi for a long period of time, however, the two never got together, again, due to Kerroi's mannerisms. ''Goshin - '' Kerroi's HBTC fling with Goshin was one of her final relationships. After vowing never to revert to her old ways, Kerroi soon found herself tempted by Goshin within the Time-Chamber, and later, became pregnant with his two children - twins, Aiko and Hao. Having left soon afterwards, Aiko and Hao were not seen a great deal, however, Kerroi still maintained a close friendship with Goshin. Relationships Outside the RPG, BI has been known to date two members of MFG. Her first relationship with Shadow Knight (Fighting Saiyan, Shadow Hawk) lasted 'officially' from November 2005 - April 2006, when SK 'disappeared' from MFG, and every messenger service. Prior to this, various complications had been caused - not only was SK suspicious from BI's activity within the RPG, he also grew suspicious of her friendship with PyroManiac (what BI now considers to be an extremely ironic twist of fate). After questioning her at various intervals, her reply always being the same - 'there's nothing going on' - further complications began to arise where her faithfulness was concerned (mainly due to her activity in the RPG). Eventually, on April 23rd, he said goodbye as usual on YIM, and did not return until November. Various claims as to why he had disappeared in such a manner were made, which eventually caused BI to worry of his whereabouts - due to this worry, she was angered when he returned in November that year, only to tell her that he had never truly had feelings for her, had forgotten about her, and gotten a new girlfriend. This soon became a difficult period, as BI's computer was not working correctly, and so she was left with a great deal of time to brood upon this happening. Almost a year after SK 'left', BI found herself in a large group conversation, on April Fools' Day. In amongst the group were both Pyro (Pyro Bastard, PyroManiac, FMAfan), and her best friend, Roxy. Spirits were high and the atmosphere was a friendly one, and eventually, Pyro made the bold claim that he 'loved' her. BI was both stunned, and hopeful, and was unsure what to feel when he revealed it was, in fact, an April Fools' joke. With almost a month to brood upon this again, it was not until April 29th that he eventually confided in her that is April Fools' joke may not have been so much a joke after all. BI realized that it was now or never, though handled the situation shyly - blushing brightly, flattered, and telling him she loved him back (which at first might seem like acting on her part, in truth she would have been unable to say it if she did not feel the same way). Pyro and BI confirmed their status as boyfriend and girlfriend the following day, and have never looked back since. Though both may have gone through rough periods in their home lives, the relationship has not suffered. From July 26th - July 31st 2008, the pair spent time together in BI's home county of Norfolk, UK. The meeting went extremely well, and BI refers to it being 'the most amazing time of my life'. Though speculations that the relationship would cease to last after this meeting, due to issues such as chemistry, came about, BI and Pyro's relationship is going as strong as ever, if not even stronger. BI plans to visit Pyro in his own hometown at some point in 2009, and it is thought that such visits will continue until BI is able to go ahead with her plans of moving over to Kentucky. Trivia *BI currently has the second most posts on MFG Forums, with a total of 9,869 posts. She was surpassed by Nikushimi on January 7th, 2008 - ironically, the date of her granddad's funeral. *She won the Neo World Martial Arts Tournament 2 in 2008, as well as the 'Best Emotional Scene' event in the My Favorite Fiction tournament. *She originally stated her age to be 14 when she joined: 2 years older than she actually was. She later changed her birthdate to the correct one of July 16th 1992, meaning she will turn 16 this year, not 18. *Her favourite colour is pink, though she rarely wears it. Instead, she used the colour in her posts and signature for a period of time. *She has posted at least 100 images of herself at various points in time, in the 'Official Post a Pic of Yourself' thread on MFG. The ownership of a digital camera eventually made her unstoppable. *She is a close follower of the 'Gantz' manga, and devised the second single-topic RPG for it, in 2006. *Her most popular single-topic RPG was 'Children of Darkness', which she claims to be 'an idea I randomly threw together, because I was bored and wanted to try it.' It quickly became one of the most popular, much to her surprise. *She is currently self-proclaimed 'Queen of the Count' referring to the 'Count to 1,000,000 thread, where she and Pyro Bastard currently hold the most posts. *The very first forum she posted in was the 'Dragonball Humour' forum. She did not step outside this section until June 2005. *After being referred to as male for almost a year, BI (GSM at the time) placed a tag reading 'I AM FEMALE, DAMMIT!' in her signature, until she changed her name in December 2005. *Another of her tags, during the time she was avidly roleplaying Kerroi, and after her name was changed, was 'BI ~ Increasing the population of the RPG, one fuck at a time.' This was a play on Kerroi's many pregnancies by this point. *Her initials infamously cased something of a stir when her name was first changed. Reading 'bi' unintentionally (she just liked the username), Pyro Bastard (known as PyroManiac at the time) became convinced she was bisexual and began trying to convince BI of this herself. She commonly denied the claims. (please note that BI and Pyro did not become a couple until 2007, almost a year and a half after these claims surfaced). *BI is, in fact, bisexual. This is an ironic development, though is born of various events that happened in her absence. She began announching she was bisexual upon her return in late March/early April 2007. *She has also been noted for her breasts on several occasions (not least when a picture was posted of BI wearing a low-cut shirt, 'Andrew <3' written in eyeliner across the top of her breast. Some pointed out that 'Andrew' was written instead of 'Pyro', then were corrected that Andrew is in fact, Pyro's real name). At the age of 15, she currently wears a 34E (and still has time to grow). *During July 2006, her keyboard began to fall apart, meaning that she was unable to log into her original account and instead started a temporary account under the name 'Cherry'. When posting, she placed commas in between her words and coloured them in white to show spacing between the words. *She has a habit of starting projects and detailing their plans, then leaving them unfinished due to 'complications' in her home life. Due to this, she no longer details plans for her writing and simply writes. *She has a habit of typing faster than her brain works, meaning that most of what she writes is riddled with typos. This is not helped along by her less-than-competent keyboard. *She apparently has a love of Italian food - she went through a period of eating nothing but pasta ... it is unclear whether this was before, or after, she went through a period of eating nothing at all. *She has, at times, described herself as a 'Playstation 3 widow' ... though rarely in public. In spite of this, she enjoys games such as Spyro and Devil may Cry, though does not get chance to play often due to her younger brother's obsession with Fifa '08. *She celebrated her 16th birthday on July 16th 2008 with a new haircut, shopping spree and other activities her parents would not approve of (although they have been strangely lax about this in the past). She claims to have enjoyed her birthday very much and that it was 'one of the best birthdays in years' ... considering she has a habit of being sick on her birthday. *She now has plans of re--introducting herself to the RPG. Due to past events she has, this time, made the decision to play a character around 13 or 14 years old, named Kytti 'Kyt' Aeron. Other details about this character have not yet been decided. External Links Beautiful Illusion's MySpace Beautiful Illusion on deviantART Beautiful Illusion's YouTube Channel